According to prior art, a luggage comprising wheeling casters and a telescopic handle generally consists of a floor with side frameworks, combined with a polypropylene sheet exhibiting a C shape conformation.
This design of the floor and of the side frameworks, makes it possible to maintain the spacing, the rigidity and the coplanarity of the wheels, while enabling a good efficiency of driving with the telescopic handle, by providing a force flow path through multiple rigid components, i.e. the side frameworks and the propylene sheet, from the handle to the casters.
The document WO2013/028974 discloses a foldable luggage, comprising a lower surface, which comprises a rigid front part and a rigid back part. The said front and back rigid parts are connected so as to shift from a substantially coplanar configuration to a substantially perpendicular configuration. A locking mechanism is arranged so as to lock the aforementioned front and back rigid parts in the said substantially coplanar configuration. This foldable luggage comprises an upper surface, comprising a front part and a back part. The aforementioned front and back parts of the upper surface are arranged so as to be able to shift from a substantially coplanar configuration to a substantially perpendicular configuration. This foldable luggage comprises a back surface, a left side surface, a right-side surface, and a front surface. The luggage can be in a deployed configuration, when in use, and can be in a folded-up configuration for stowage. In the said deployed configuration, the said front and back parts of the bottom surface are locked in the said substantially coplanar configuration, and the aforementioned front and back parts of the upper surface are positioned in the said substantially coplanar configuration. In the said folded up configuration, the aforementioned front and back parts of the bottom surface are arranged in the said substantially perpendicular configuration, and the said front and back parts of the upper surface are positioned in the said substantially perpendicular configuration.
The locking mechanism of the foldable luggage disclosed in the document WO2013/028974 is located in the middle of the bottom surface, so that the force flows on the sides, i.e. between the two front and aft wheels on the left side and the two front and aft wheels on the right side, are unbalanced.
This disclosed locking system is not satisfactory, because it does not provide a locking from one to the other of the front and the back rigid parts that is suitable for important loads.
This locking system as disclosed is also unsatisfactory regarding the resistance to a throwing test, because the front and the back rigid parts do not stay coplanar.
This locking system as disclosed, is finally unsatisfactory when wheeling, because the front and the back rigid parts do not also stay coplanar, from where it follows that the force flows, from the top to the bottom of the product, are deficient and that the wheeling is imperfect.